Undying Devotion
by SafetyPinndSally
Summary: What would you do for the one you loved? Would you kill for them? Die for them? Or would you save them for yourself from an untimely death?
1. Softest Sin

The day was as cloudy and overcast as ever over the little town called Forks, but to them, it was filled with nothing but purest light. Church bells rang out in the distance, a bright tune which contrasted nicely with the dark weather.

In a small room, off to the right of the church, a young girl paced, her chocolate brown hair piled on top of her head as a gorgeous blond kept fussing at her to hold still.

A smaller girl, her black hair gleaming in the overhead lights, tried to calm the girl as well, for she knew, instinctively, that there was nothing to fear about this day. All would go as it should.

"Bella, if you don't hold still I swear I'm going to stick this pin into your arm!" Rosalie screeched as she tried, again, for the seventh time to try and pin up some loose fabric on the wedding dress.

"I'm sorry Rose, but something just isn't right, I can_ feel_ it, deep down." Bella, the blushing bride, sobbed as she finally stopped her incessant pacing and settle to chewing on her thumb nail.

"Sweetie, if anything were going to happen...I would know by now." The smaller girl, Alice, said lightly as she tapped her right temple softly.

The girls all laughed at that, softly of course, and Bella finally relaxed enough to hold still so that Rose could finish fitting her dress and Alice could finish putting the flowers in her hair.

"Are we ready ladies?" A cheerful voice rang out from the door as the three girls changed.

"Hey dad. Yeah, we're ready." Bella smiled up at her father as he came over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I'm really proud of you Bells. Edward is a nice boy. He's tad pale for my liking, but I'm sure he'll brighten up when he sees you. You look every bit as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day." With this Bella blushed and linked her arm in Charlie's as Rose and Alice rushed past them.

The tiny wedding chapel was trussed to the nines, Alice, once again, had out done herself. Bella didn't mind though, you only got married once after all. Then again Rosalie and Emmet had been married over a dozen times, but Bella treasured it more than that.  


She was hesitant at first, not wanting to fall into the same pattern as her mother and father, but she loved Edward. She would go to hell and back for him and she had already done so before, a few times actually. He was for her and only her, she knew that now and she was prepared to change everything, for him.

The hall really was very beautiful. Alice had kept to a theme centering around lilies, Bella's favorite flower, and soft tones, but nothing white so that the Cullen's and their guests would not stand out to the mere humans sitting on the other side of the pews.

Softly the lullaby Edward had written for Bella played in the background, although the woman playing it wasn't doing it any justice, but it was a nice sentiment all the same.

Both Alice and Rose were dressed in lovely shades of warm Burgundy, which offset their skin tone quite nicely. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were all dressed in coattails, all three devastatingly handsome with each passing breath.

"I love you Bells." Charlie whispered as the doors creaked open to their full and he took a step forward.

"I love you too, dad." She breathed softly, her voice catching in her throat as she caught sight of Edward; _her Edward_.

The walk down the aisle didn't take nearly as long as Bella had thought it would of and before she knew it, her father had lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and taken his seat on the left of Renee.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes focusing in on the only ones that she was meant to see. His warm topaz eyes melted her own chocolate brown ones as the vows began.

She knew she was ready, she always had been. He was her rock, both literally and metaphorically and she loved every bit of him.

"Edward. Would like to now recite the vows which you have chosen to read a loud?" The pastor asked and Bella saw Edward inhale, even though she knew he didn't really need to.

"Bella, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew, then, that I was complete, whole to the point where I felt like I needed nothing but you. Air, food, sleep...I no longer needed, it was you, only you, which would allow me to survive. I know, now, that waking up to you every day, would make even the dullest of mornings bright. Holding you through the dark hours, the only stars I can see, are the ones in your eyes." If Edward had the ability to cry, he would be sobbing at that moment and Bella knew it.

"So, would you please, join me and keep my life whole for as long as we both remain on this Earth? Will you, Isabella Swan, be my loving wife, forever and always?" He sighed and wiped an invisible tear from under his eye.

"Yes, I will." She almost sighed her answer, but it was loud enough for the entire congregation to hear.

"Isabella? Would you like to now recite the vows which you have chosen to read a loud?" The words were barely out of the Pastor's mouth and she already felt the tears streaming over her cheeks.

"Edward, you have filled my life with so much love that I could never imagine my life without you. We've had our hard times, we both know that, but we have overcome them even when the odds were against us. You have saved me, in more ways than one and I can never thank you enough for that. I choose, here and now, in front of everyone present, to give myself to you, fully and I swear to never look back." She stopped, not because she couldn't speak, but because something, someone had caught her eye; Jacob Black.

He had risen from his seat in the far back row and his face was livid. His arms, stiff by his side, were shaking violently, his eyes, such a soft shade of brown, were jet black and filled with hate.

Not hate for Edward, no, hate for Bella. Slowly he began to walk towards the front, but so quiet was his step, that no one, no human noticed he had gotten up. Everyone on the Cullen side of the church however, were on the edges of their seats.

"Edward Cullen, would you please, promise to keep filling my life with the happiness and love that I need? Would you promise to be my husband, forever and always?" She finished with a sigh and a smile, but her gut was telling her to watch out for Jacob.

"Yes, always yes." Edward said, his face tense, but still smiling that crooked smile that she 

had always loved; it didn't reach his eyes however.

"Well then, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The Pastor said joyfully as Edward leaned in to kiss Bella. Their lips barely touched, when she was ripped from his embrace and thrown to the floor.

Jacob Black had transformed and he was going in for the _kill_.


	2. Sweetest Sin

Blood. There was so much of it and yet so little at the same time. Bella could feel herself gasping for air, sweet air to fill her lungs and to make her live. All she wanted to do was to live, for her new husband and for her friends and family.

There was nothing but darkness, pure darkness, but she could feel the life flickering out of her, yet all she could think of was him; Edward.

"Carlisle! She's dying!" Edward shouted as he held her in his cold arms.

"You're going to have to do it Edward! Change her!" His father shouted back at him as he tried his best to move everyone, especially the ravenous vampires, out of the room.

"But I..." He broke off the instant he sensed Alice by his side.

"Edward, if you don't do it, she _will_ die!" Alice screeched as they both looked down at the small girl that lay, practically lifeless, in his arms.

Jacob Black had done a number on his best friend. Her throat, her gorgeous throat, Edward noticed, had been slashed to ribbons, but there was one small spot, slightly off to the side, that had not been tarnished by the wolf's jaws.

Fighting within himself, Edward knew that if he didn't want to lose his love forever, that he would have to act and quickly. Slowly, steadily, he bent his head down so that his face was inches from her's. His bronze hair shone in the candle light and his eyes glinted with a hint 

of fear and of hunger.

He knew her blood would be the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and a small part of him wondered if he'd be able to stop himself.

"Bella, this will hurt...a lot, but I can't live an eternity without you." He spoke gently as his hard lips pressed against her soft ones lightly; hers were cold, stone cold.

Slowly and as gently as he could, Edward bowed his head to drink. It was as if he were bowing to an alter, one which should be admired and cherished for all time and yet Alice couldn't hide her fear that Edward wouldn't have the constraint to stop before he took the life of the girl he loved.

Edward pushed aside Alice's thoughts, her worries and instead sank his pearly white teeth into the girl he loved.

Her blood was nothing like he had ever tasted before and it tasted even better than it smelled. The only way to explain it, would be to imagine what an expensive and very pungent Brandy would taste to a recovering alcoholic.

Edward had never been effected by alcohol, nor had he ever had the chance to try it when he was human, but he knew that this, Bella's blood, was probably the closest thing to what alcohol would be like for mortals.

Edward pulled himself away, reluctantly and stared down into Bella's eyes. They were filled with pain, but even beneath the pain, there was a hint of being finally content.

Suddenly, as if time were going backwards, the injuries, the scratches and bruises on Bella's face seemed to melt away, leaving nothing but a perfect visage behind.

Slowly she sat up and looked around, but before long she was crumpled over in pain but all the while Edward held her.

_We should move her_

Edward's head shot up to stare at his sister, his topaz eyes boring into her identical ones. It was true, they would have to move her before her body really began to react to the venom that was now coursing through her delicate veins.

As Edward bent down to scoop his beloved up, Alice's hand reached out and grabbed his arm, silently asking him to hold on for a moment.

Her eyes were shut tightly as her small hands massaged at her temples; she was having a vision. Silently they crept, the others, past fallen trees which were covered with moss, the leader raising his nose high into the air as he sniffed and inhaled the scent deeply to examine it. Their long black robes were fluttering in the wind slightly as they came ever closer.

The Volturi were on their way.

_Edward, they're coming!_

Alice thought frantically, but Edward ignored her thoughts and picked Bella up. Her arms were stiff by her side, the pain evident on her usually gorgeous and calm face. Her eyes were clamped shut and her mouth was closed in to a hard line.

Edward could feel her fingernails trying to dig their way into his skin, but of course nothing could chip marble. But he could feel her strength beginning to develop as her nails began to 

dig even further into his rock hard skin.

"Bella..." Edward whispered as he began to run through the woods, Alice by his side.

"Sweetie, you need to stop fighting, just try to relax. I know it hurts, believe me I know, but we'll be home soon and we can get you comfortable." His soothing voice did very little to calm her and Bella began to feel as if her entire body was burning.

"Burning! Why am I burning?! I've been _good_, why am I being sent to hell?!" She screamed as her arms began to flail back and forth.

Edward's heart sank when those words left her mouth; he knew he had made a mistake. He had never wanted this life for her; this life that he hated with every inch of his being.

It was only at the thought that losing her forever had he decided to damn her, but now with reality set before him, he wished had, had the strength to just let her go.

"We're home sweetheart..." He whispered softly in her ear, but instead of caring her up to his room, he headed towards a door at the back of the house.

The room was dark and it would remain that way. In the center there was a solitary chair while chains, thick as young sapling trunks, hung down from the ceiling one on either side of the chair.

Quietly, Edward sat Bella down while Alice quickly clamped a shackle on each of Bella's hands. Not even seconds after she had been set down, Bella began to thrash around, the chains overhead moaning and creaking in the darkness.

"Let me go! I don't want this! I don't want to be burned anymore!" She screamed but all Edward could do was to take a seat in a dark corner and watch over her; silently.

Hours went by and all Edward could hear was the agonized screaming that was coming from the darkness in the center of the room.

He never left her side, not even to hunt, which he needed to do badly, but there was no harm in it anymore...he could be around her and never have to worry about taking her blood in spite of himself.

Alice spent most of her days with him, telling him of what was going on upstairs, what was being said between Carlisle and Aro.

For the Volturi had come at last.

"Aro is curious to know what her power is..." Alice said after the second day of being in the basement with Edward and Bella.

"Does he not realize that her power won't be evident until probably after the first year of her transformation? Even so, he won't have her." Edward spoke through gritted teeth as his eyes flashed over to the chair once more.

Bella had finally calmed, at least in the sense that she was fully transformed and was no longer claiming that she was being burned. But she was still very, very dangerous, more to herself than to others.

She had no idea of her strength and even less of an idea of how strong her hunger was, but she made it very vocal how hungry she was when she had the strength.

"Edward..._darling_..." Her silky voice spoke out of the darkness, but it was not the same as it had been. No, this voice was smoother, had more confidence...it was _sexier_.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked as he stood and began to approach her, but he was still cautious, especially because of her legs.

"Could you please..._please_...let me go?" She said softly, her lips forming into a soft pout as she gazed up at him.

"You know I can't, not until Emmett gets back with your food." He spoke softly, but his voice held the same strength with which one would use when telling a naughty two-year-old no.

"You never let me have any _fun_." She whined as he walked away from her and headed back over to where Alice was still sitting.

"Aro and the rest are hoping that you will see what her power..." It was more of a statement than a question, but all the same Alice nodded.

"Have you seen anything?" He asked, searching his sister's face intently, trying to see what was behind her eyes.  


"Yes, she will have a power and it will be a very interesting one at that." She spoke softly, as to try and keep Bella from hearing.

"What is it?" He asked softly, the words coming out in more of a hiss than a sigh, but before she could answer, another voice spoke out of the darkness, one which made the situation all the more worse.

"Yes, Alice, share with us what you have seen..."

And with that, the war began.

**Can I please get some reviews? Listen guys, if I don't start getting reviews, I'm not going to update and this story already has about 5 chapters attached to it. If you like it, then drop me a review, it takes maybe one minute to write a review. Quit being lazy.**


	3. Deadliest Sin

"Aro, Jane, Felix..." Edward nodded towards the three new comers in the darkness, but his face was anything but relaxed.

"Ah, Alice, I should have known you had seen something. _You_ should have known better than to try and keep it from us..." Aro spoke, his voice was soft, delicate, and laced with the utmost danger.

"I didn't intentionally keep it from you. I merely saw it right before you made your presence known..."Alice spoke with an air of confidence, even though Edward could hear how scared she was in her mind.

"Well then, share." Jane's cold voice spoke from across the room as Edward felt himself tense up.

No one spoke for a moment and then, out of the dark, a suddenly meek voice spoke out.

"Edward?" Bella had finally come to her senses; she no longer spoke as if she were trying to seduce anyone and anything.

"I'm here Bells, just hold on a moment." He spoke to her lovingly and yet he could not push down the slight revulsion he felt for her that lay in the pit of his stomach.

"Alice...I'm waiting." Aro's voice was more prominent this time and he sounded impatient.

"All I saw was that she will have power that none of ours will be able to match. Nothing more and that's the truth." She was defiant in her words, but Alice had not noticed that Jane had stepped forward.

"That's what I thought...Jane?" Aro's voice was cold and as he spoke a wicked smile crept across Jane's cold lips.

Suddenly, Alice was writhing on the floor in obvious pain, her hands grasped at her jet black hair as she rocked back and forth silently, her eyes shut tight against the blinding darkness.

"_Enough_!" Another voice called out, but this time it from the top of the stairs leading into the house.

"Ah, my dear friend, Carlisle." Aro's voice had a hint of playfulness to it now, as Carlisle slowly strode down the stairs, Esme by his side.

"Aro, I would ask you to please be patient. We are all anxious to know if Bella has a power, but let's not resort to violence..." Carlisle's voice was soothing as he looked over at Aro, a hint of defiance in his stare.

"I understand, really I do. However we are very concerned about how the wedding party reacted to everything that..._occurred_." Aro's voice was playful; he was changing the subject on purpose so that he could sense out Alice's thoughts himself.

"Do not worry, _old friend_, we have it taken care of. Tanya, of the Denali Coven, used her power of persuasion to make the guests believe that not only did the wedding go off without a hitch, but that Edward and Bella have left on their honeymoon. No one is anymore the wiser..." His voice was smooth and confident, but still something lingered in the back of Carlisle's head; worry.

_How we shall explain everything to Chief Swan once his daughter never comes back is something we shall have to worry about when the time comes._

To this Edward nodded his head as he reached out to grasp Bella's hand. He was trying to comfort her, trying to make her see that he hated having her in chains as much as she hated being in them, but it was needed. She was too wild, too strong to not be chained, but in a few hours he knew she could be set free. She would still have to be watched however; like a hawk.

"Ah, well then we don't have to worry about having to hunt anyone down..." Aro smiled a wicked smile, his perfectly white teeth gleaming even in the dark of the basement.

"That won't be needed Aro. I also ask that you refrain from hunting too much in town, we wouldn't want to blow our cover, of course you understand..." Carlisle asked politely as he and Esme began to head up the stairs.

Suddenly Esme clasped onto Carlisle, her other hand clutching at the banister so hard that it broke off in her hand. She was in pain, that was clear and out of the darkness, the quietest of giggles could be heard; Jane was _playing_.

"Stop this Aro!" Carlisle shouted as he reached out to hold onto Esme as she silently cried out in pain.

Aro merely laughed, but his laughter was cut short as Esme suddenly stopped shaking in agony and instead, Jane fell to the floor and began to twitch silently. No one knew who was causing her pain, but it was clear that Jane wasn't doing this to herself.

"Who is doing this?!" Aro shouted as his eyes scanned the room, finally zeroing on a still chained Bella, whom had a sweet smirk on her face.

"_You_!" He shouted as he lunged at her, but four sets of strong hands held him back.

Indeed it was Bella who was inflicting the pain that Jane was feeling; Bella was using Jane's powers against her in the cruelest way possible.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?" Bella scoffed as she released Jane and glanced over at Edward. His face was masked in shock, but his mouth twitched as he repressed a smirk.

"Bella, how did you get Jane's power?" Carlisle asked as he held on to Aro tightly still, for Aro was still trying to attack.

"I just focused in on her when she was using it against Esme and thought about how she would feel if her power were used on her. Then when she started twitching on the floor, I knew, I had stolen her power." Bella said innocently, but it was evident that she was not sorry in the least.

"Interesting. I don't think you've stolen her power Bella, but I do think that you've _borrowed_ it." Carlisle explained, but suddenly Aro fell to the ground, clutching at his throat as if some invisible person were trying to strangle him.

"Bella! Let him go!" Edward shouted as he reached over and yanked Bella's chin so that her focus was not on Aro, but on him.

"I heard his thoughts...he needed to be reminded that I'm not some silly human anymore." She spat as Edward looked into her eyes; they were blood red with hunger.

"What do you mean, you _read his thoughts_?" Alice asked as she too came over to sit beside Bella and Edward.

"I heard what he was thinking and I know Alice, it is really strange." Bella laughed as Alice's face contorted into a look of shock and pure enjoyment.

"It's just as I foresaw..." Alice beamed up at Carlisle and Esme as they too came to join the group at Bella's side.

This truly was amazing. No new born vampire had ever shown any sort of powers, at least not this quickly after the transformation and no vampire had ever had this powerful of an ability before either. The ability to take another's powers had never been heard of before and it could only mean one thing; Bella was one of the world's most powerful vampires, _ever_.

"Well Bella, it looks as if you could be very useful to us. Once you're done here with this lot, we'd love it if you would come and join us." Aro spoke with a bemused smile on his face, but there were two others who were not so happy about this idea; Jane and Edward.

"You will _not_ take her!" Edward shouted as he moved into a low crouch in front of where Bella sat.

"I refuse to have her with us!" Jane yelled as she glared over at Bella, trying her hardest to inflict pain upon the dangerous threat of a girl.

Both Aro and Carlisle went to comfort their respective family members, but Bella's voice 

ringing out in the darkness snapped everyone's attention towards her.

"I'm not going. I do appreciate the offer and perhaps I will come and join once I get my life in order, but I don't see it happening even then." Her voice was hardly above a whisper, but everyone in the room could still hear her.

"Well dear, things can be..._arranged_." Aro smirked as Edward let out a growl from deep in his throat.

"No, I really don't foresee myself leaving for, oh, the next hundred years at the least." Bella spoke with confidence as she glanced over to where Alice stood.

"Bella, I can't even see _that_ far ahead..." Alice spoke with a shudder; what other powers could Bella develop?

"I know, it's strange isn't it? I mean believe me Alice, you're visions are far more refined than mine. Mine really aren't even visions, it's just a sense of _knowing_ what will happen, not really _seeing_ what will happen."She explained, but it still didn't make Alice feel any better.

Everyone seemed to be struggling with the realization that Bella's powers outweighed them all. Her visions were stronger, her ability to inflict pain was more refined, and her ability to read minds seemed to be up to the level of even Edward. Not only were they slightly frightened, they were worried about how much Bella could be influenced to go either way with her powers; would she be good? Or evil?

"Bella...I think it's time we take you to get some food." Edward said as he moved to remove her shackles.

"Good, because I can smell the elk that Emmet brought back for me and it's making me even more ravenous." She giggled as her shackles were finally removed and she could stand.

She was more graceful than ever and even faster than Edward would have thought she had been. Within moments of her being unchained, Bella was up the stairs and following the scent of the fresh kill that Emmet had brought for her. Edward wondered to himself if she would ever be tempted to drink _human_ blood.

"No Edward, I still think it's as gross as ever." Bella laughed as she sat down on the floor next to her meal, her legs crossed over each other as she slowly bent down and began to drain the animal of its life.

"Really? How do you know?" He asked as he sat down behind her and waited patiently for her to finish.

"Because I can _smell_ it and it stinks. Rust and salt never were a pleasing scent to me..." She remarked as she finished wiping her mouth clean of blood and then leaned back to lie in his arms.

"Well then, perhaps we _can_ go on our honeymoon." He smiled as he lightly kissed her hair; she still smelled like sweet strawberries. She still smelled like _Bella_.

"Really?! Oh Edward that would be wonderful!" She cried as she turned and sat up on her knees.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella wondered how it would feel kissing him now that they were equal. Would he still literally take her breath away even though she had none? Slowly her lips pressed against his and they were soft! His lips, usually so hard and cold, were soft and slightly warm, a pleasant change. She tried to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip, but he only smirked and softly pushed her away.

"Silly Bella, always with your mind in the gutter." Edward laughed as he leaned his forehead against hers, completely in love with everything she was.

"A girl can try right?" She laughed as she rubbed her nose against his, a very human habit that she still seemed to embrace.

They both laid there until the stars came out and even then they continued to lie in each other's arms. The caresses were soft and gentle, but there was a hint of urgency in them, a hint of lust and longing which Edward was glad that he could finally embrace without having to worry about killing his beloved.

Yes, everything was perfect. Or was it really?


End file.
